Tamaki's Pet Plan
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Tamaki overhears Haruhi say she’s tired of her “pet.” So he decides to find her a new one.


This is my first Ouran High School Host Club story.

Sum: Tamaki overhears Haruhi say she's tired of her "pet." So he decides to find her a new one.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Ouran HSHC belongs to me in any way. But please enjoy the story.

"Tamaki's Pet Plan"

It was just another school day at Ouran Academy, and the Host Club had just finished their business for the afternoon. Tamaki was just getting out of his cosplay costume for the day (he had decided on a fairy tale theme: He himself taking the role of Prince Charming.). As he was removing his shirt, his ears picked up the sound of Haruhi's voice.

"I really hate taking care of him most days, some days I wish I could just replace him." He heard Haruhi say.

"I feel sorry for you Haru-chan, caring for him does take a lot of work: Feeding, playing, and cleaning up after him." He heard Hunny reply.

"Maybe you should get a goldfish or something, they don't need that much attention." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, or a turtle; just leave it plenty of food to eat while you're here." Kaoru said.

"My little daughter needs a new pet! I shall scour the city to find her the perfect furry companion!" He whispered hoarsely to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was Saturday, so when Haruhi woke up, she was expecting a quiet day at home. But with someone like Tamaki in her life, that was going to prove impossible.

"Haruhi! Come look outside Dear! You won't believe it!" Cried her father, still wearing his work clothes (I mean his night job clothes: AKA dress and heels.).

She quickly pulled on a set of shorts and a shirt before going out the door to look. As she looked down from her second floor apartment, she felt her jaw drop at the thing causing the commotion. Tamaki was there with his back to his limo, but what had her attention was the thing he had brought along. A panda was beside him, munching on a piece of bamboo with a pink collar around its neck, a chain attached with the other end in Tamaki's hand.

"Haruhi, I wanted to give you this as a pet. Isn't she cute! Her name is Ting Ting."

"Tamaki-sempai, why in the world would I want a panda?" She groaned, unable to believe her sempai was so stupid.

"It's cute and could keep you company when Daddy isn't with you!" He squealed, looking at her adoringly.

"Sempai…where in the world am I supposed to keep it, much less feed it?" She questioned him, trying to maintain her composure.

"You can…I never thought about that." He said, more to himself than Haruhi.

"Take it back Sempai." She stated, turning to go back into her apartment.

When she left, Tamaki was in his corner of sadness as he turned to the panda.

"Come on Ting Ting, time to go back to the zoo." He whimpered.

As soon as he had dropped off the bamboo munching behemoth, he was struck by another idea.

'_A panda is too big for my little girl to keep; she needs something smaller, but just as cute!_' He thought.

So he turned around and rushed back into the zoo, heading for the daycare.

At around noon, Haruhi received a knock at the door, and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like opening the door. But she did it anyway…and regretted it almost immediately.

"Haruhi! Maybe this little guy is more to your liking." He said, holding up the new pet he had brought her.

Haruhi felt a tic over her eye as she looked at the new furry friend her sempai had brought her. Two yellow eyes stared at her from a striped face; whiskers, striped paws, a striped tail and two round ears also came with the package.

"Tamaki-sempai…you got me a tiger cub?" She asked, looking at the idiot she had to call her upperclassman.

"Yes indeed! This is Raja…maybe he can cuddle with you when you're here!"

"Sempai…tiger cubs grow and eat about 33-40 pounds of meat a day when they're adults. How in the world did you expect me to look after this?" She asked him, rubbing her temple in frustration.

"Forgot about that…"

"Take him back, and quit trying to give me an exotic pet."

Poor Tamaki took back the little ball of fur and left. But once again, the little pea called his brain kicked in again.

'_Haruhi says she doesn't want an exotic pet, so I'll get her something more along the commoner lines! Brilliant!_'

So he rushed out of the zoo, took his limo to the nearest ranch and picked up another gift. In the early evening, she received yet another knock at the door.

'_What now?_'

Tamaki stood in the doorway, as handsome as ever and a rope held in his hand.

"Haruhi, this little cutie should be more to your tastes." He declared, giving the rope a little tug.

Haruhi had to stop herself from hitting her head on the doorframe as Tamaki's new pet came into view. A little palomino pony was on the other end, the rope attached to its blue halter.

"Well Haruhi? What do you think? This is Nugget."

"He's cute sempai, but there's one problem."

"What could possibly be wrong with this adorable animal?"

"He's only 48 inches tall at the shoulder. Did you expect me to ride him?"

"No! I thought you could keep him here and groom him and play with him…"

"Tamaki-sempai, this is an apartment complex, not a ranch."

"But…but…I thought this would work out."

"It's not going to, besides, how did you get him up here?"

"The stairs of course, you silly girl."

"Not surprising…but please take him back…and I think he's looking for a place to go tinkle."

Tamaki turned around to look at the pony, who was gazing at a plant, contemplating whether or not to use it to "relieve" itself. Haruhi closed the door, and Tamaki led the pony down the stairs and back into the trailer he had brought him in. After making the return, he returned home, depressed and unwilling to talk to anyone.

"I'm a failure as a father! I can't find the one thing that my little girl wants!" He berated himself, smacking his face with his pillow.

His dog Antoinette came into his room and hopped onto the bed. The loving Golden Retriever stared at her master as he smacked himself. He stopped beating himself long enough to pet his beloved companion.

"Antoinette…I couldn't find Haruhi the perfect pet. Who knew this would prove so difficult? But I have you my little friend; loyal, loving, playful, a great companion, and no one can resist those eyes. You're the perfect friend." He muttered, scratching the slobbering pooch behind the ears.

As the words left his mouth, realization hit him like a brick wall.

"A dog! Of course! So simple, but so brilliant! I'm a genius! Thank you Antoinette!" He shouted happily, kissing the dog on the head.

"Tomorrow, I shall get Haruhi a dog, then she and it can play together with you and I Antoinette." He declared, a wide smile appearing on his face.

Start Tamaki Mind Theater…

_Tamaki was walking Antoinette in the park, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere._

"_Fetch boy!" He heard a familiar voice cry._

_He soon caught sight of Haruhi in a pink sundress and white sandals, throwing a ball and laughing as a white poodle ran after it._

"_Haruhi!" He called to her, tugging Antoinette along._

"_Sempai!" She greeted him happily._

"_Mind if Antoinette and I join in?"_

"_Of course not Sempai. Let me just call Francois."_

_She whistled and the dog came to greet them. Francois barked as he came to greet Tamaki before turning his attention to Antoinette. The two dogs nuzzled each other before turning to their owners. Tamaki pulled out a rope and tossed it to the dogs, chuckling as the two began a tug of war._

"_Tamaki-sempai…if this keeps up and if we don't pay attention, we may end up with a litter of puppies." She giggled._

"_A fine idea: a litter of golden doodles. They would be cute, but nowhere near as adorable as you Haruhi." He told her, bringing her into an embrace._

"_Sempai…don't, this is embarrassing."_

"_But you're so cute when you blush!"_

End Tamaki Mind Theater…

"Yes! A dog! I feel so happy! Time to conga! Come on Antoinette!" He shouted, starting to dance, his dog joining him.

So the next morning, he went to the nearest breeder and purchased a male white standard poodle. When he came to Haruhi's door, she opened the door before he could knock.

"This guy should be perfect for you Haruhi. He can even play with Antoinette when you two come over." He told her, messing with the poodle's fur.

"I appreciate the effort sempai, but I can't take him." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"He's too big, tenants aren't allowed to have pets over 15 pounds."

"I worked so hard to find a replacement for your old pet. But I've failed again." He cried, blowing his nose in a fancy handkerchief.

"Old pet? But I don't have a pet." She stated, confused by his words.

"But…Friday you were talking to the others about your pet!" He exclaimed.

She stared at him for a minute before she started to giggle.

"Sempai…I wasn't talking about a pet, I was talking about you." She managed to say through her giggles.

"Me? You were talking about me? Daddy?"

"Yes. But I guess you _are_ sort of like my pet. I feed you commoner's food, I play commoner games with you, and I have to clean up after you when you get us into trouble." She said, counting off on her fingers.

Tamaki felt himself blush at her words, but he smiled.

"I guess I'll take this guy back."

"Why do that? Maybe Antoinette could use some company when we're at school."

"Brilliant idea Haruhi!"

So the next day at the host club, Tamaki kept looking over to Haruhi, his new plan waiting for him in the back room.

'_This is sure to make her happy!_' He thought happily, refraining himself from doing something stupid again (like a glomp for one thing.).

After the club, Tamaki dragged Haruhi into one of the backrooms.

"Now just sit here and wait, you're going to love this Haruhi!" He squealed, going behind one of the curtains.

"Sempai, what in the world are you doing?" She called to him, becoming nervous about what he had in store.

"You'll see Haruhi! Daddy is doing this just for you!" He shouted to her from behind the curtain.

After a few minutes, Haruhi heard her upperclassman call to her.

"Haruhi…I didn't forget what you told me; that I'm in a way your pet, and thus your responsibility."

"Sempai, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"So I felt that it was necessary for myself to play my part."

'_Good lord…what has he come up with this time?_'

Haruhi felt her jaw drop as Tamaki pulled back the curtain. The blonde idiot had been quite literal about "playing his part." Tamaki was dressed up in a dog costume, complete with collar (note: the costume is pretty much like a hoodie, so you can still see his face.).

"Well Haruhi…what do you think? Or should I say 'woof, woof?'"

Haruhi bit her fist to try and stem her laughter, but it was useless. She clutched her sides as she fell off her chair, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sempai! You look ridiculous!"

"Hey! I worked hard to make myself presentable!"

"You look like an over-sized plushie!" She gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

"But I'm a dog, so I'll act the part."

And with that said, he plopped himself down on the ground and sat like a dog, tongue lolling out and panting. This didn't help Haruhi and she laughed even harder. Tamaki crawled over to her and nudged her with his nose, whining all the while. To sate him, Haruhi patted his head and tickled him.

"Good boy!" She said jokingly, rubbing her sempai's belly through the costume.

"Stop that, it tickles Haruhi!" He guffawed, trying to block her hands.

She pulled her hands away and shook her head at his antics; still unable to believe he was capable of doing something so silly.

"You know Tamaki-sempai, you really are an idiot."

Tamaki then went into his emo corner and sulked. But then he felt someone grasp his cheeks and had his face turned to Haruhi.

"But you're _my_ idiot…Tamaki." She told him before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Tamaki blushed so hard that it was possible red would be his new skin tone.

"Haruhi…I've finally realized…that I don't love you as a father…I love you like a boy loves a girl."

"Really? Took you long enough to figure it out, do you have any idea how annoying it gets having a so-called second father around?"

"My apologies. How about a kiss to blow things over?"

"Never thought you'd ask."

So the two shared a brief kiss before pulling away.

"I guess this means I'm on a short leash now, huh Haruhi?"

"A really bad attempt at a joke sempai, but I love you just the same."

He chuckled before he brought her into an embrace. As he looked up however, he spotted a camera lens peeking in on them. He immediately let go of Haruhi before pulling back the curtain, only to reveal the twins.

"Hey Boss, nice suit, but maybe something more along the lines of a Chihuahua would have worked better, it fits the yappy personality better." Hikaru said as he gazed at his friend's attire.

"I disagree with you Hikaru, maybe a Maltese, after all, the Boss is well-groomed and spoiled, with a bad attitude."

"Grr! I'm going to kill you two devils, and give me that camera!"

"No way, besides…Kyoya put us up to it, and he just took it."

True to their word, Kyoya had the camera in hand and was smiling evilly.

"These should help bring in a bit more money."

"Mother! I demand you to give me those photos this instant!"

"Sorry Daddy, but no can do."

"And don't worry Boss, we're sure your customers will love to see you dressed up like a mutt." The twins said together, grinning mischievously.

That got Tamaki fired up and he proceeded to chase said twins around the third music room. Haruhi sighed as she watched her love chase the troublesome twins, who were having the time of their lives tormenting the king.

"Kyoya-sempai, that's my camera." She said, turning to the shadow king.

"I know."

"But it doesn't have any film."

"I know."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes indeed."

She turned back to see Tamaki trying to beat the twins with a giant mallet he had managed to find.

"Some things change…but then again, some things don't." She said to herself as she went to try and save the twins from injury.

Dragonlover71491: Finished at last!

Tamaki: Brilliant! Magnificent! Superb! Stu…

Dragonlover71491: (Slaps duct tape over Tamaki's mouth.)

Tamaki: (Tries to remove it.)

Dragonlover71491: Ah…the sweet bliss that is silence. Reviews are welcome.

Tamaki: (Manages to pull off tape, but…) OWWWWWWWWW! My face! My beautiful face! Please send in reviews. Mama! Call my agent! I don't deserve this sort of treatment!


End file.
